Kingdom of Sindria
The Kingdom of Sindria is a small island located in what is known as the Savage Region.Night 177 Page 162. It is developed in a crater created using Baal's power at the end of Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Known as the City of Dreams, it rose to prominence in a matter of years. The tropical climate is host to various strange fruits and creatures not found in more northern regions. Culture Holidays The waters around Sindria are home to massive beasts called South Sea Creatures. While offshore defenses usually keep them at bay, occasionally one slips through. Usually, they would pose a threat, but to ease the anxiety of the locals and entertain tourists, King Sinbad and his eight generals make a performance out of killing them. The protein-rich beasts then act as the main course in the feast that follows, the Maharagan.Night 80 Page 38. Religions and Superstitions While not much is known about the religion of Sindria, Aladdin remarks during Maharagan that the men wear the masks of a local god.Night 81 Page 41. Sindrians also have dolls made of seashells that serve as wedding gifts, charms, and prayer dolls.Volume 24 omake. Food Papagroras is a delicacy. Sindrian smoked raging spear squid is a popular souvenir for tourists to bring back home.Volume 12 omake. Fauna and Flora Night 88.5 pages 184, 185. Locations Palace File:151ab60a30d4983d560670376811.png|Sindrian Palace File:Treasure room ceiling.png|Ceiling of the treasury File:Pavilians brickwork.png|Silver Scorpio Tower File:Infirmary.png|Infirmary File:Balcony.png|Balcony File:Sindria Palace Map.png Buildings Hierarchy The most important person in the palace is the king. He oversees the [[Eight Generals|'Eight Generals']], civil servants, and palace guests. Under the rule of King Sinbad, Ja'far is the leading civil servant and Drakon leads the military officers. Beneath those two groups are the maids, cooks, and other servants. Under the eight generals is a group of fighters with special abilities called the eight generals' fighters. They are second only to the eight generals in skill and serve with hopes to succeed them one day. Guests of the palace are people with special skills who earn their keep by serving Sindria.Night 88.5 pages 186, 187. Inhabitants The First Sindria :See also: Sindrian War In the Adventures of Sinbad, the first Sindria is located on an island a few hours north of the Parthevian capital of Csitephon by carriage and is connected to the mainland by two bridges. The island had previously been a thriving port that served ships traveling between Reim and Balbadd. However, the war between Parthevia and Reim decimated business, and it was quickly abandoned. It briefly housed a facility in which the Parthevians conducted horrific experiments on "inferiors." President Barbarossa of Parthevia sells the island to Sinbad for 10,000,000 dinar, allowing him to set up his kingdom in the form of a special administrative district. Within a year, the country is renovated and the founding ceremony is set to take place. However, as Sinbad gives his first speech to the crowd, he is overtaken by Zepar's power and delivers former Parthevian Princess Serendine's declaration of war. Barbarossa uses this as an excuse to speed up the enactment of his ultimate intent, to use the island to gather people of different races in one spot and commit genocide. Ultimately, the casualties on the Sindrian side are numerous, and the island sinks underwater. It is a dark moment in Sindrian history, and the Parthevian government has spared no effort covering up the event. Trivia * Sindria has convertible metal notes only for use within the country. The central bank is banned from charging interest on currency.Night 52 Page 15. * The Sindrian palace draws heavy inspiration from the Blue Mosque in Istanbul. Gallery Chrome 2019-07-08 20-42-51 - Copy.png Palace Courtyard.png Sinbad's Office.png Sindria at night.gif Kindle 2020-01-07 22-25-36.png|Location on map. Sindria Palace Garden Concept.jpg|Concept Art References Category:Locations Category:Countries